goldeneyefandomcom-20200222-history
Prerelease Jungle
Known Changes *The bridge found about midway through the mission was originally rigid, and had wooden supports, unlike the rope bridge found in the final. There were also two guard towers positioned at its end. The original bridge is seen in the briefing's reconnaissance photo for this mission. Miscellaneous *Music track 0005 was intended for this stage. The final version only plays a sound effect track. Setup File Leftovers Unused Pads 00 Basic Pads *0007: Jungle Palm or Jungle Palm, Resprouting After Loss of Fronds (near first drone gun) *0009: Jungle Palm or Jungle Palm, Resprouting After Loss of Fronds (near first drone gun) *0014: Jungle Palm or Jungle Palm, Resprouting After Loss of Fronds (near first drone gun) *001B: Jungle Palm or Jungle Palm, Resprouting After Loss of Fronds (near start point, overlapping an existing palm) *0030: Jungle Palm or Jungle Palm, Resprouting After Loss of Fronds (next to plane) *004B: Jungle Palm or Jungle Palm, Resprouting After Loss of Fronds (near second drone gun) *0056: Jungle Palm or Jungle Palm, Resprouting After Loss of Fronds (behind Xenia) *005B: Jungle Palm or Jungle Palm, Resprouting After Loss of Fronds (after bridge) *0063: Jungle Palm or Jungle Palm, Resprouting After Loss of Fronds (after bridge, near drone gun) *006A: Jungle Palm or Jungle Palm, Resprouting After Loss of Fronds (before bridge) *009F: Jungle Big Tree (near third drone gun, tower) *00A6: Jungle Big Tree (near second drone gun) *00B9: Pointy Jungle Bush (near third drone gun, tower) *00C9: Jungle Bush (in cave, up ladder) *00D0: Jungle Bush (before Xenia) *00D1: Jungle Bush (outside of cave entrance) *00D2: Jungle Bush (before Xenia) *00D3: Jungle Bush (before Xenia) *00F3: Jungle Bush (outside of cave entrance) *0143: Jungle Low Shrub (near second drone gun) *0145: Jungle Low Shrub (near second drone gun) *01D6: Jungle Commando (near start point) *01D8: Jungle Commando (near start point) *01D9: Jungle Commando (near second drone gun) *01DA: Jungle Commando (near second drone gun) *01DB: Jungle Commando (near second drone gun) *01DC: Jungle Commando (near second drone gun) *01DE: Jungle Commando (near third drone gun) *01E0: Jungle Commando (near third drone gun) *01E2: Jungle Commando (near first drone gun) *01E3: Jungle Commando (near second drone gun) *01E4: Jungle Commando (near second drone gun) *01E6: Jungle Commando (near second drone gun, pad in air) *01E8: Jungle Commando (near second drone gun) *01E9: Jungle Commando (before bridge) *01EA: Jungle Commando (before bridge) *01EC: Jungle Commando (near first drone gun) *01EE: Jungle Commando (near second drone gun) *01F0: Jungle Commando (near first drone gun, pad in air) *01F1: Jungle Commando (near second drone gun) *01F4: Jungle Commando (near second drone gun) *01F6: Jungle Commando (near second drone gun) *01FA: Jungle Commando (near second drone gun) *01FB: Jungle Commando (near third drone gun) *01FF: Jungle Commando (near third drone gun) *0200: Jungle Commando (before bridge) *0201: Jungle Commando (before bridge) *020F: Body Armor (Vest) or Wooden Crate w/ #2 Label (directly in front of bridge) *024C: Unknown (near plane, could be jungle shrubbery) *024D: Unknown (near plane, could be jungle shrubbery) *024E: Unknown (near plane, could be jungle shrubbery) Action Blocks *0401: Blank Text A taunt for Natalya that was never written: Natalya: Category:Prerelease GoldenEye